1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a method for automatically adjusting the hardness of a mattress based on an operator's lying position or an operator's side lying position and a device thereof, more particularly to a device that can determine the operator is in which position in order to automatically adjust the hardness of the mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Under the leadership of science and technology, the life is always fast and in pressure. At the end of a day, everybody needs a good sleep to completely relax the body for the next day.
Except for work and normal life, 30% time is for sleep for a human being. The quality of a sleep may directly affect the health of the human being. Accordingly, demands to a mattress may then be more than ever. The prior mattresses are mostly made by the way of integration molding, and the softness of a mattress shall be adjusted based on the requirements of a user. It costs a lot as always and is inconvenient. The prior mattress structure has a mattress body and a flexible member in the mattress body, but it is full of disadvantages listed below:    1. After using a period of time, partial of the flexible member is damaged as a sunken portion so as to affect sleep.    2. The flexibility of each part of the surface of the prior mattress structure is the same and may not be changed; the flexibility cannot be adjusted according to different users as well.    3. Since the flexible member is made by integration molding, a chain reaction can happen. If two people with different sleep habits lie on a bed, one people may be affected by another. Hence, an option for solving the problem is to purchase another mattress structure for more comfortable, but it is definitely not an economic way.
The inventor of the present invention had applied a patent application, titled mattress structure, to USPTO on Sep. 8, 2010, and the application number is Ser. No. 12/877,275. The patent application is to adjust the hardness of the mattress, but there are different positions while in sleep, such as an operator's lying position or an operator's side lying position, and different positions are corresponding to different types of hardness. Hence, the present invention is able to automatically adjust the hardness of the mattress based on different positions and the prior patent application.